


Closer

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: During their Eighth Year Harry and Draco slowly get closer.





	Closer

During their Eighth Year Draco and Harry, after apologies and mandatory house unity games, slowly became friends. With the beginning of their friendship Harry also began sitting closer and closer to Draco every time they sat next to each other, though Draco only noticed this one night when they were alone in the common room and Harry sat down almost in his lap.

Instead of acknowledging their proximity verbally Draco leaned into Harry with his whole body and was rewarded with a surprised but happy smile he could see from the corner of his eye. Draco had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
